Come Again? Your What!
by DarkMgc
Summary: Alice and Shun have some explaining to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"Wow Alice, I can't believe it's been years since we've actually got to see each other in person. Kinda feels weird in a good way." Runo said happily taking a seat on the couch. Runo had decided to take a break from the brawlers and go visit her good friend Alice in Russia.

"I'm glad you could make it here Runo." Alice said in her calm peaceful tone of voice. She took a seat across of from Runo and placed the plate of tea on the center table. It was cold in Russia especially during the winter. So the girls decided to spend the first day of being together again by having tea over a nice warm fire in the quiet cabin.

Runo couldn't help but stare at her dear friend. She began to reminisce about the good old days and how they had so much fun helping her parents run the diner. Alice was one of the older figures of the original brawlers so she always looked up to her. The 19 year had evolved over the years, her orange flowing hair had gotten a little longer and her beauty was something she herself thought she couldn't compare too. Alice was the definition of beauty, no wonder she always envied her when guy gocked at her at the waitressing job.

But yet, something felt different about Alice that Runo just couldn't put her finger on. Had she gotten taller? Maybe? No, that wasn't it. Runo crossed her legs as she continued to look at Alice as she too sipped her tea. Alice was now gazing at the chimney staring at the fire's flames.

I just can't figure it out! Why in the world do feel as if Alice is different somehow? Maybe she's trying some new conditioner?" As Runo kept her eyes on the women in front of her, she couldn't help but notice how the flames lights complemented her skin tone. Alice's brown eys shine with the reflection of the flames Once again Runo began to get lost in envy of her beauty, it wasn't long before she had broken from it.

It was that moment that Runo had finally figured out what was up. When Alice had raised her left hand to face level with the tiny plate and cup of tea on top of it, she cound.t help but notice a small diamond shiny from her left ring finger. Runo gasped, almost dropping her tea.

_Is… is that what I think it is?_

_Runo?_

"Runo!"

"Huh?" Runo snapped out it and glanced at Alice. "What is it?"

"You dazed out on me again tonight. I was asking how your new bakugan Aerogan was doing." Alice giggled setting her tea on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine." Runo said not taking her eyes off her as she set the tea cup on the table. "Alice?"

"Hm? What is it?" '

"That ring on your finger." Runo sat up a bit "Where did you get it? And why is it on _that _finger."

"Oh!" Alice look at the ring on her left hand "Well….you see…."

"Alice! Are you… _engaged_?"

Alice kept her head down as a deep blush appeared on her face. Her right hand now cupped the hand that held the ring. "Um…yes."

"Oh wow! Hahahaha!" Runo got up in excitement in went over to hug her best friend. "Wow this is amazing! When wre you going to tell me! Your ring is so beautiful! I knew something was different about, I just couldn't put my finger on it! So who's the lucky guy?"

"Um… its someone that I've been with for a while now." Alice began to twiddle her fingers.

"Wait a sec, when were you going to tell me you were even seeing someone?' Runo took her friends hand in hers.

"We wanted to keep it a secret and then there's the whole bakugan coming to earth thing and all those other events and -."

"Okay, I guess I can understand that. But who the heck _have _been seeing all this time?"

"Mmmmm."Alce turned away from Runo and kept silent. This only worried Runo more. The only sound heard was the sound of the fire crackling.

"Alice, what wrong? Is the guy mean or something? Is a dork, is some rich guy? Come one Alice who is it!"

Alice still refused to respond. After a moment of silene. Alice had finally made the first move: hide behind the couch.

"Uh…Alice? What are you doing." Runo anime sweat dropped at her action.

Alice took in a deep breath before speaking. "Okay, I'll tell you. But once I do you can't go around screaming and freaking out in anger. Understood?"

"Okay! Okay! I promise, now spill the beans." Runo said as crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Sigh…..okay." Alice closed her eyes as ducked behind the couch and said in a louder tone so Runo would be able to hear her. "It was a month ago Shun asked me to marry him!"

"…wait Shun? All this time….but I never even thought….Agggh!" Runo bent her head down letting her bangs cover her eyes.

Alice peeked from the couch "Runo…"

"SHUN IS **SO** _**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!**_"

**Yay! Another story! This one is going to be one of those "I wish it happened in the actually show" storys.**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Runo! Please calm down!" Alice shouted over her growling.

Runo felt beyond betrayed! After everything they had been through from helping them fight against Naga to providing the brawlers with battle suits, and this is how Shun repaid her! By going behind her back and dating her best friend and not only that but havig the nerve to as for her hand it marriage. There was no way in the world she could be mad at Alice since she was so far away, but she had been working close with Shun and the others for a while and failed to mention this small detail.

"Do the others know?!" Runo asked holding onto her anger by a thread.

"No. Your the first one of told out of the brawlers." Alice took Runo's pale hands in hers "Runo, I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't find the strength to tell you."

Runo looked deep into her friends eyes and held tightly to he hands. In a disappointed tone she asked "Alice…do really think that lowly of me?"

"No! Of course not! Its just that every time I thought about teling you-or anyone!-I kindafelt embarrassed you know? I mean, Shun. He _is _my first in everything you know?"

"Wait wait wait." Runo stepped back a bit as she rubbed in her temples trying to take in the information. "When in the world did you guys even get _together_? And yeah, you guys are legal adults but aren't you two a little too _young_ to be getting married? "

Alice looked at her friend for a moment before doing her signature smile and giggle. "Well, I suppose you won't understand in till I give you the _whole_ story."

_(Story time)_

_You see, it was back when we were young fighting Naga and Masquerade that I actually first started to like Shun. We were good mutual friends but after finding out I was Masquerade, he and I became a little distant. But after we defeated Naga and saved my grandfather we began to talk again. But all of sudden a year later I didn't hear from him for a long time, I assume now it about that time he first entered New Vestrioa. I honestly was beginning to feel upset that not only my partner bakugan was captured and under the control of a new enemy but I lost a good friend in the process. It was around that time that Chan-Lee and myself fought against Shadow Prove in battle that I heard from him one-on-one again. _

"_Alice! Are you alright!" Shun yelled in a panic over the video phone._

"_Yes, I'm alright." Alice said moving a piece of hair from her face while trying to hide her blush._

"_Sigh, good. I was so worried about you Alice." Shun said in a relieved tone._

"_Oh?" _

"_Yeah….Listen, I'm real sorry I didn't talk to you for a while. You see before I even arrived in New Vestrioa I was doing some ninja training in the mountains. You understand don't you?"_

"_Oh! Yes! I understand. I hope you you've gotten stronger since then." Alice smiled as she giggled. _

_Shun's picture on the screen smiled as well "You know it!"_

_It was then we became close again. We chatted all night online, talking about brawling strategies and other random stuff, cracking jokes at each other. What we didn't notice about one another was that we were slowly falling for each other. _

"So even back then you guys were into each other?" Runo asked with a small smile on her face "Wow, feels so long ago…"

Alice giggled at her expression before continuing with the story.

_I guess you can say we have something in common. We both know what it's like lose someone, we both share the same personality. We both enjoy that calm quiet life style. It wasn't in till Marucho called me asking me to help build Bakugan Interspace that I was able to see him in person again without dealing with saving the world. I have to admit I enjoyed helping out Marucho with the place, Shun was also there to help out too. _

"_Alice! Thank you soo much for making it down here. We could sure use your help!" Maucho thanked her for the empth time. _

"_Haha, your welcome." Alice laughed. Her eyes landed on Shun, and he was looking at her with a strange but comforting look in his eyes. It was a look that he only gave her it seemed. She couldn't help but stare back bashfully with the same look._

"_Well you two!" Marucho said stepping up to the computer "We better get started.-uh? Guys? Do you hear me!"_

_The two snapped out of it and responded "Yeah Marucho!"_

_Next thing we knew when we were done working for the day, we'd go out of lunch or coffee. We'd talk for hours before heading home. When Interspace made its grand opening, he and I spent the day together because it was my last day in Japan and I had to return home to Russia. Surprisingly, Shun felt a little down about me going home._

"_Shun, it's not like I __can't__ come back. I just need to get home and help out grandfather with his health and his work." Alice tried as she and him sat down in his guest room at Marucho's house._

"_I know, its not that…well, mostly." Shun kept his head down refusing to look at her._

"_Shun…what's wrong?" Alice attempted at moving his now short hair from his face but he moved away. "Shun…"_

"_Alice.. I just wanted to say that…You're the first girl I've ever been close to. I'm never annoyed with you, I've never thought bad about you in __any__ way. You're a really good person Alice, I hope you see that." Shun said taking a peak from under his hair._

"_Hm. Thank you Shun. You're a good friend too. Your pretty much as close to me as Runo is." Alice said in quiet tone as a blush apperared._

_A pregnant silence was taken place for a while before Shun spoke again._

"_I'm not gonna lie. It's going to be boring around here without cha." Shun smirked._

"_Oh don't you worry Shun, I'm sure Dan will keep you busy" She giggled as stood up to walk around and avoid the awkwardness. She looked around the room trying to find something to cheer him up. Her eyes eventually found an expensive stereo, she plugged up her player to it and played a slowly rhythmic tune._

"_Haha, you know," Alice said as she swayed to the music. "My grandfather would let me stand on his toes and we'd dance around the living room whenever I felt sad about the rain. I hated how it would prevent me from frolicking in the sun."_

"_Hm." Shun watched the girl move her arms in slack motion and bounce a little. He then decided to stand up as well and place her left hand on his shoulder and the right in his own and move in a small dance to the music._

"_Why, Shun! I had no idea you were a dancer." Alice couldn't help smirk and giggle._

"_Please don't tell." Shun chuckled as he twirled her in a circle. As the two continued to slow dance, the couldn't help but stare into each other eyes. Even though Alice was technically older Shun he still managed to add on a few inches. Shuns light brown eyes gazed into her dark ones. The dance then began to stop all together as Shun slowly lifted his hand to softly grab the back of her neck and move her forward. Alice did not seem to object. The song continued to play as their lips touched for the first time. Both believed was long overdue…._

"So yeah, that how we got together." Alice said said in a bashful voice waiting for another outburst from Runo.

Runo had absolutely no idea to respond to this half of the story. "And all of this was going on all the way back then. I wouldn't have never known if I didn't come here today wouldn't I?"

"No! Just when I was ready is all."

"And Shun?"

"He said he was worried that the other might question his judgment as a brawler if they knew he was in a relationship. Especially if they found out it was _me_ of all people. And a lots been going on the past couple years Runo, he also claims he didn't want any of teams enemys going after their loved ones. He didn't want any enemy's like Mag-Mel and Wise Man getting any ideas."

"Well…I _guess_ I can understand that." Runo stood up straight and straightened her skirt before placing her hands on her lap. "Okay! Number one question! How did he propose!"

"Oh!" Alice smiled as a blush took over her cheeks as she cupped her hand with the engagement ring with the other "Well…."

**I'm gonna take my time explaining the history of Alice and Shun's relationship. I honestly think this way was cheesy as hell but this was the best I could think of. Romantic but in character. I really wanted it to seem realistic. Ya know, as if this did happen in the show.**

**So!**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well…" Alice moved a small piece of hair behind her ear. "Let's see, I think it was around that time that you guys were going on one of your final missions to defeate Mechtavius Destroyer."

(Story Cont)

"_Alice!" Shun shouted g6for her as he ran off the private jet._

"_Shun?!" Alice quickly ran from the house and united with him in his arms. Shun buried his pale face into her golden locks taking in her scent. This was the first time he had seen her in months. After constantly being on edge about the world being destroyed on and off again, he felt as if his heart couldn't take worrying about Alice's wellbeing any longer, he couldn't take that feeling anymore. It was his duty as a brawler to take serious action to protect the planet and the universe, but after being apart from Alice for so long and having the world be in danger countless times he couldn't take the chance anymore._

"_Alice…" He parted form her as he used one hand to caress her sweet pink cheek._

_I had never seen Shun act that way before, his eyes looked as if that was the very last time he was going to see me. I remember how cold his hand was and how shaky it was. I was actually afraid for him. I thought it was because he was freaking out about the battle against the Mechtagon but what he said next proved that I was way off _

"_Alice. I can't _do_ this anymore." His head bent down as his bangs covered his eyes. _

"_Shun, are you-" _

"_Just listen!" Shun automatically felt regret with his tone. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. What I meant is is that I'm tired of _this_. This being worried about every time that I have to save the world from some crazed evil. I'm all the way there while you're all the way over here where I can't see you and protect you." Their clothing and hair rustled as the wind blew past. "Alice, I want you to move to Bayview with us."_

_Alice gasped "Wait, what-"_

"_Well start thinking about it. I have to meet up with the others in an hour before the notice I'm gone. We kinda had a fight and I thought it would be good time to see youI had to get my bakugan to cover for me and get. Kato to promise he wouldn't tell I was coming here and borrowing Marucho's jet. But anyway, while I'm gone I want you to start thinking about moving to Bayview. Because after we defeat Mechtavius Destroyer, which I doubt won't be long now, I could save up for a place easily and youandIcould-…" Shun's face all of a sudden turned into a deep blush "We could possibly _be _together ya know?"_

"_Shun, you want to live together?" Alice held onto his hands._

"_More than that Alice, I think we should get married."_

_When he said that I couldn't believe it, I was so shocked. That would have been the last thing I expected him to ask of me at the time. I could never forget that look of determination in his eyes. It was almost the same look of determination he had when he's about to brawl._

"_Shun, you and I were only-"_

"_I know." He brought her closer stroking the back of her hair. "We're young that's for sure but it __**i**_**s** _legal, I mean if you don't want to-"_

"_No! No, no Shun it's not that. It's just sudden and we-" she began to babble "Shun when did you decided this?"_

"_An hour ago. Alice, I just want to be with you, I don't want to worry that when I talk to you on the phone it be the last time I ever hear your voice. I want you by my side at all times. If your worried about your grandfather he can come with us, we can get a place big enough for him to have his own space, labratory and all. Alice, I'm tired of you not being right at my side as you should be each and every day. I've loved you since we were twelve years old and now were old enough to start thinking about forever,don't you think?" he kissed her small cold hands "Please…." He knelt down on one knee "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"_

_At first I thought it was absurd being married at such an age. But then I really thought about it, the whole reason we were parted this way was because Shun was worried for my being and would have hated to see me fall or get captured by any enemy. He's not only trying to make sure I'm safe but the whole universe. We've gone through so much to make this relationship work and help protect the world at the same time. The sad part was that we've being helping and constantly saving the world since we were kids. Maybe we did deserve a happy ending for once, a happy ending that lasted forever this time._

_I slowly sunk down to his knee level and wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his now cold ear:_

_Yes._

(Story End)

Runo simply stared at Alice as she smiled at her with the flames showdown dancing on her face. It wasn't in till Runo felt a tear fall on her leg to tell she was crying. She touched her cheek to feel hot wet tear travel down her round cheek. She quickly wiped her tears away before standing up and kneeling down before her best friend.

"So what's Shun said to you recently?"

"He said that he found a cool place he has his eye on but before he even thinks about buying it, he trying to hint the subject about us to the others so we can invite them to the wedding."

_Well he's doing a crummy job of it that's for sure. But I can see why he would shy about it. _Runo stood before her before taking her hand in hers and making her stand up.

"Ya know what Alice? You and I are going to enjoy these few day we have together, call it your bachelorette party maybe. But when it's time for me to leave _your_ coming with me-"

"Runo, what are you-"

"You're coming with me. We're going to tell the others, get it over with, that way we can hurry give you and Shun the best wedding in history!" Runo had the most hugest smile on her face at the thought of her own idea.

"Oh Runo!" Alice giggled in happiness as she wrapped her arms around her caring and understanding best friend. "Thank you so much!"

"But don't tell Shun though, lets surprise him kay?"

"Haha, alright." Alice couldn't stop smiling "Come on, I just ordered a bunch of movies to watch tonight."

"Alright!" Runo headed for the kitchen "I'll make the popcorn."

Alice stayed behind a bit to look at the slowly fading flames in the fireplace, her smile still there.

_Shun…we're getting married soon._

**CHAPTER 3 IS UP BITCHESSS. I really proud of this chapter. I'm all for idea's and request just hit dat review button. Speaking of which….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, DON'T YOU DARE JUST FAVORITE/FOLLOW AND NOT REVIEW, MAKES ME SAD.**

**Well goodnight!**


End file.
